


There’s Always Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago, Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jaya, Kai is a good bro, Ninja Bros, Nycole, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if walking in on your girlfriend making out with one of your best bros wasn’t bad enough, but actually having to talk about it with your girlfriend’s brother, who just happens to be your best friend, sucks. Why does the universe hate him that much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Always Hope

**There’s Always Hope**

\-----

Today is the end of the world. Well, not literally. However, it is the end of the world as Jay knows it. He leans back on the wall behind him, gazing over the small room until his gaze stops on his spiky-haired friend. As if walking in on your girlfriend making out with one of your best bros wasn’t bad enough, but actually having to talk about it with your girlfriend’s brother, who just happens to be your best friend, sucks. Why does the universe hate him that much?

 “Jay. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Yeah, right. It’s that simple, Kai. He can’t exactly tell him the truth, because that would create way too much drama. Let’s face it, telling your best friend/girlfriend’s brother that his sister is cheating on his best bro with your other friend is not a good idea. That’s probably the understatement of the year. It’s definitely the worst idea since the plug-in flashlight. Who would invent something like that anyway? Oh, right. Jay made one of those once.

Anyway, telling Kai is a bad idea. However, he deserves to know the truth. He is Jay’s best bro after all. Jay takes a quick glance at his red-clothed best friend, searching carefully for the other’s expression. Kai’s brown eyes show more emotion now than, like, ever. He looks truly worried. Jay sighs, taking in Kai’s curious, yet worried, expression.

“Look, I think Nya is kind of cheating on me with Cole. I walked in on them this morning, but they didn’t see me.“

Jay can’t believe he managed to utter something like that to him. Getting kicked in the nuts would probably be less painful than hearing that sentence, especially when it’s coming from your best friend. Oh Jay! Why do you have to be so stupid? He notices that Kai’s expression has changed, since the last quick glance. He almost looks guilty, but why? He isn’t feeling guilty, because his sister cheated on his best friend, right? Kai is scratching the back of his head, something Jay knows that he only does when he’s either embarrassed or nervous. Does he know something that Jay doesn’t?

“Why aren't you beating me up for telling you that your sister is cheating on me?” Jay asks quietly, his voice weaker than intended. Maybe it’s because of all the emotions he’s currently feeling? Or maybe it’s because he’s feeling so bad that he is actually sobbing? Come on, he is actually doubting his girlfriend’s loyalty. He’s the worst boyfriend ever. The lightning master sobs quietly, silently hoping that Kai will ignore the tears streaming down his face.

“I’m so sorry, bro.” Kai says quietly, completely ignoring Jay’s last statement. The spiky-haired teen looks down at his friend who is currently sitting on the floor, before sitting down at his side and giving him a comforting hug. Kai’s long, warm hug makes Jay feel a bit better. His hugs are the best after all, because they’re so warm and comfy that it kind of feels like all your bad emotions are taken away. Yeah, they are that good.

And Kai’s hug makes him realize that he knows that Nya is going to be fine. Cole is one of his best friends after all, and he trusts both of them. If Nya wants this, then Jay will let her have it. He knows now that there are more than four sides to love, and if he truly loves her, he’ll have to let her go. Nya is and will always be the love of his life, so if being with Cole makes her happy, it will make Jay happy as well. Sure, it will be a bit awkward the first days, weeks or maybe even months. He will make it through though, with a little help from his awesome brothers. As long as the love of his life is happy, he’ll be happy too. That’s just how love works. It’s a complicated kind of love, but what can he say? Love is complicated. He’ll just have to deal with that, and he will. Because there’s always hope.


End file.
